Payment terminals enable customers to carry out a variety of financial transactions. Common types of payment terminals used by consumers include automated teller machines and point of sale (POS) devices. Examples of transactions that are sometimes carried out with payment terminals include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, the payment of bills, the cashing of checks, the purchase of money orders, the purchase of stamps, the purchase of tickets, the purchase of phone cards and account balance inquiries. Through an attended or unattended payment terminal, a customer can use a payment card to make purchases for goods or services. The types of transactions a customer can carry out at a payment terminal are determined by the particular machine, the system in which it is connected, and the programming of the machine by an entity responsible for its operation.